


Animosity

by wonhyuk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhyuk/pseuds/wonhyuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>| Set post Thor: The Dark World and pre Avengers: Age of Ultron | Loki has captured Thor and has taken him to an unknown location after Thor's defeat of Malekith and return to Midgard. Was originally a one-shot but may continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was supposed to be a one-shot story but I am thinking about continuing it. I had first started writing it over a year ago and just got back into it. I will continue with it, depending on the reception and if I have the time as I am in graduate school. That's why the rating is explicit, just in case. This is the first "fan-fiction" story that I have written in years, and by years I mean, between 6-8 years, so be gentle.

     The first thing he felt was a coldness on his skin, like the crisp chill on a winter’s dawn at first light. As the coldness grew so did his consciousness, and his slow intakes of oxygen left his breath foggy with every exhale. With a grunt he attempted to move and felt his wrists chained, bruising apparent from long days left hanging. With all of his effort the Thunder God stood up from his previous bent-legged position, his joints aching as he did so. Although he knew pain, it was not something that the Odinson was accustomed to due to his capability of advanced healing. His limbs ached through to his bones, and just the slightest movement left him grimacing.

     What is this? he thought, trying to wrap his head around what had happened.  
With an agonized turn of his head he saw the restraints that were holding his arms taught above his head. They were the same bindings used to hold Loki’s magic at bay when he had brought him back to Asgard for trail.

      _Loki._

     Everything came rushing back like an unforgiving wind. After defeating Malekith, Thor had said goodbye to Odin and left Asgard to see his true love, Jane Foster, back on Midgard. He had spent several weeks with her and her companions, Darcy Lewis and Erik Selvig. He had finally gotten the chance to put his Asgardian duties aside as he had told his father; he did not want to be the king of Asgard. At least, not for quite some time. The memory of his brother’s death still plagued his thoughts. He assumed that spending time with Jane would help lessen the burden, but the images of Loki’s wounded, gray corpse never left him.

     They had returned to New Mexico so that Jane could go back to her work. Darcy had brought her intern from London, the young Ian Boothby, who turned out to be more of a lover than an operative. Selvig came and went; after his detainment in an insane asylum and the battle with Malekith in Greenwich, his mind was often unstable. The young God helped Jane when he could, adding his own influence and knowledge of Asgardian technology to her scientific projects. Though, Thor was not one for science and magic; his talents were stronger in combat and war. When his mind grew weary of Jane’s studies, he enjoyed the simpler things like reading an adventurous novel or skirmishing outside in the hot desert sun. When his duties to the Avengers called him, he would give Jane a sweet kiss goodbye before calling forth Mjölnir and fly to New York City.

     Despite the mournful thoughts for his brother, the Thunderer was happy, and so was his woman. For the first time in his life, Thor did not think that he had to worry about anything other than their own happiness.

     It was on a day when Jane and left for a conference, taking the rest of her company with her, that Thor’s contentment was ripped away from him.

     He had just finished washing and was changing into a pair of Midgardian trousers that Jane had bought for him when something caught his attention. Jane had returned! Standing in the doorway, she stood looking at him with a small smile on her face. Thor felt himself grinning from ear-to-ear, forgetting to put on a shirt before rushing over to greet her.

     “Jane! You have returned!” he exclaimed, kissing her. “And so sudden! It has been but a few hours. What happened?”

     The shorter woman looked up at him and Thor realized that her expression was not a smile but a smirk; a small, devilish smirk that he had thought he had seen before. His foolishness to properly access the situation got the best of him. Before he could react, the Thunderer was knocked unconscious by a blast of magic so powerful that after the breath was kicked from his lungs his mind blackened into a dream.

  _Loki._

     Thor yanked on the restraints that were pinning him to the wall, grunting in agony as he did so while a new strain of blood pooled around his wrists. He had been going at it for hours; the blood had tricked down his arms and dried; his hands were red from the pressure and his arms felt as if they would burst. He was not healing, and it was becoming a nuisance. The bindings were strong; they had to be to keep Loki from escaping, which was no easy task.

     The young God’s mind was reeling with questions: What was he doing here? Why were Loki’s restraints on him? Who was the one imprisoning him in the first place?

     As far as Thor understood, Loki had died on Svartalfheim after saving both of their lives. There was no possible way that his younger, adopted brother had anything to do with his imprisonment.

     Thor kept thinking, trying to determine if Malekith had any followers who were left alive on Midgard after their battle. Were the Chitauri still living? Had some of them escaped after their assault on New York City? Maybe it was the Frost Giants who somehow managed to leave Jötunheim?

     He knew that it could all be possible, but it was also extremely far-fetched. SHIELD had made sure that Malekith and his followers were dead the previous year. Every member of The Avengers was informed that the Chitauri were dead; although, some of their advanced weaponry lingered and was being tossed around in the wrong hands. His father, Odin, had confirmed that there were no Frost Giants on Asgard after Loki had faked his death years before, nor could they ever attempt to travel to Earth.

     Thor cursed in frustration, pulling hard on his restraints and causing a new flow of blood. He had already taken in his surroundings and was trying to determine where he was. The chamber was not terribly small, with cemented flooring and walls. The gray ceiling had but one ventilation system. As there was no door, it was probably the only way that Thor had the freedom to breathe, otherwise he might have suffocated. He could not determine how he came into the chamber since a door was absent and in his confusion and vexation he had enough.

     “Who dares imprison me?” he shouted, anger and irritation flaring his nostrils as he used all of his might to exclaim. “Why are you doing this? Is anybody there!”

     There was no quick answer, and the Odinson felt if he kept screaming he might pass out from exhaustion.

     The bindings were doing something to him; limiting his power and forcing him defenseless. He felt as if after each passing minute they were sucking him dry; taking away what magic that made him Asgardian and forcing him as a lesser being. Had Loki felt this way when he was held prisoner? Thor was not in attendance when Loki was on trial; he did not know what Odin had put him through before imprisoning him. For that, Thor did feel sullen, but due to his current circumstance the grief only lasted a few seconds before he went back to calling for help.

     After over a dozen exclamations the Thunderer was becoming weary and was not certain if anyone would answer his shouts. His throat was dry, his body sore and frigid. His attempt of freeing himself had raised his temperature, but now he was becoming cold again. Were the bindings causing it to be so cold? Or was Thor’s loss of Asgardian power lowering his temperature?

     “You are so thick-headed.”

     Thor looked in the direction of the voice. “Who’s there?”

     The Trickster was standing in the far corner of the room, having been hidden before in the shadows of the chamber. Had he been concealing himself the whole time?

     “Loki!” Thor shouted, disbelief clouding his judgement. “Loki, what are you doing here? I-I thought you dead! What happened? You have to help me!”

     The younger god stepped away from the far wall, adorned in his green tunic and armor that Thor had previously seen him wear on Svartalfheim. Loki took his time to cross the room, his arms clasped behind his back and his face expressionless.

     “Always thinking about yourself; that’s how you’ve always been,” Loki said, stopping a few feet from Thor.

     Thor felt a rush of icy air and for a split second it looked as if the younger’s eyes had turned color; the Jötun’s true form was of blue glacial skin and crimson red eyes. It took Thor a moment to process the quick incident before realizing: “You’re doing this to me!”

     Loki smirked, no; grinned. He stepped closer to Thor, extending out a hand to the other’s face. As he did so, his hand began to turn to its natural form of blue coloring and Thor reacted; trying to move away from it knowing that it could easily freeze him.

     Loki laughed and retreated, his hand adjusting back to its usual pale-beige color.

     “Why are you doing this?” Thor demanded, pulling on his chains. “I thought you dead again! Why put me through such grief?”  
The Trickster had been pacing slowly and paused momentarily. “Grief? You think that you have been put through grief? After all that I have been through!”

     Loki’s fist had implanted itself in the wall beside Thor’s head before he realized what was happening. The Jötun removed his arm, leaving a crumbling hole in the wall. By his grimace, Thor could tell that Loki was not pleased that he had not gotten a reaction out of the older brother. The puncture itself had done no harm to him.

     “What have you been through, brother, that is beyond the despair of lying to your family by the false actions of your deaths? The anguish that you have caused us... It’s unmeasurable!” Thor acclaimed.

     “Do not call me brother, _Odinson_ ,” Loki replied, head turned away.

     “No matter what discomfort you may put me through, you are still my brother, Loki,” Thor retorted.

     “I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!” Loki yelled, instantly in front of Thor, his face inches from his non-sibling. “I never was!”

     Thor did not reply. He stood silently reading Loki’s face for emotions. Although the Trickster had not in fact died, he looked like he had been to Hel and back. His hair was slightly longer than he had last seen but it was disheveled and dirty. His green eyes were like pits of emerald fire; his pupils dilated in animosity. Though Loki lacked any signs of struggle, the way that he carried himself was as if Malekith had killed him and brought him back a broken man.

     Thor’s breath had grown cold with his sibling being so close. He tried to hold back a shiver through gritted teeth, clenching his hands into fists in attempt to abate the pain.

     “Why are you doing this?” Thor asked through cold, clenched teeth.

     With one last gaze from the Trickster, he turned away and the frigid temperature ceased. Though still chilled, Thor said nothing, waiting for the other to reply.

     “You really have no idea,” Loki responded, his voice low as he turned his head back to the Thunderer.

     Loki’s gaze was hollow, looking through everything but seeing nothing. It held so much pain.

     “You go off on your merry way back to Midgard; Earth,” Loki spat, saying the last word like it contained a vile of poison. “After winning Odin’s favor and your right to the throne you decided to leave everything--your duties; your responsibilities--for your beloved Midgardian.”

     “It was more than that,” Thor replied. “I love Jane, as I love my friends on Earth.”

     Loki huffed. “That’s right, your little Avengers. They wouldn’t get anywhere without the _Son of Odin_ ; the _God of Thunder_. I wonder if they’re curious as to where you are right now.”

     Thor momentarily scrunched his nose in frustration, annoyed with Loki’s lack of answers. Though he was used to it; Loki always had the talent for long, frivolous conversations.

     “Loki, just tell me what you are doing with me here. Why have you brought me here, and imprisoned me?” Thor demanded, giving the chains a desperate tug.

     “You, Odinson, are going to learn the physical and mental torment I have suffered so,” Loki replied. He hastily stepped over to his brother and grabbed him by the throat, holding him right under the chin as he forced the older to look at him. “Always being second best; always being in your shadow! I died for you! And you repay me by leaving your duties? A God would not have done so! A _God of Asgard_ would rule with all of his might and glory and yet you shame yourself by masquerading with humans!”

     Thor was gagging; trying to take in breaths of air between the Frost Giant’s clenched fingers around his windpipe. He yanked on his restraints; the chains only letting his arms hang mere inches from the wall. When Loki let go Thor coughed terribly, strenuously sucking air back into his lungs.

     “You have become so weak, Thor,” Loki stated, his words filled with bitterness and hatred. “Maybe some time spent in here will strengthen you... Or break you.”

     Without another glance Thor watched Loki leave, a door dissolving on the far side of the room. After it shut behind him it was gone again, and the Thunder God hanged his head to hide the tears that were welling in his eyes.

* * *

 

     Hours might have passed; days or even weeks. The realization of time had left the Thunder God as he passed out several times due to fatigue and lack of nourishment. When he was awake he attempted to make sense of what Loki had said.

_Always being second best; always being in your shadow!_

     Thor never realized that his younger brother had felt that way. From what he presumed, Loki had learned his lesson after his imprisonment from his attack on Midgard. Of course, Thor had not trusted him when he was forced to ask for Loki’s help; to be his ally in order to defeat Malekith and restore peace. Though, just because the Thunderer had not trusted him, it did not mean that he did not love him.

_I died for you! And you repay me by leaving your duties? A God would not have done so! A God of Asgard would rule with all of his might and glory yet you shame yourself by masquerading with humans!_

     Loki’s words bit into him like daggers and Thor began to feel resentful for leaving Asgard. Loki had, in truth, died a second time on the blackened sands of Svartalfheim, or so he would have Thor believe. His death brought the older brother dreadful grief, and though he hid it, it haunted him everyday since. Loki was correct in every way, but Odin was still alive, so why could the Allfather not continue his duties as the king? Thor did not feel like he was ready to take on the critical role of ruling an entire kingdom. He had his responsibilities on Earth to attend to like Jane and The Avengers. Thor had already left Jane for three years and upon his return he received a rightful slap to the face for his absence. His duties to SHIELD and his companions, The Avengers, were also crucial if an enemy threatened Midgard, they would expect him to aid in its protection.

     Despite his own arguments against Loki’s assumptions, he felt guilt-ridden nonetheless. Although the Thunder God was powerful, his kindness was even more substantial and he was troubled by the quarrel with his brother, regardless of his own suffering. Before Loki showed himself Thor had assumed that he was dead, and upon seeing him alive it brought him relief and happiness no matter his current circumstance.

* * *

 

     After whatever amount of time Thor could not predict had passed, the door reappeared and Loki’s silhouette outlined the frame. Thor grimaced as he lifted his head up to catch view of his brother as he sauntered into the room, clutching a whip in one hand and what what might be food in the other. The Trickster set both down in the center of the room before moving towards the Thunderer.

     “I am impressed that you have lasted so long in your condition, Odinson,” Loki said. “Are you hungry, _brother_?”

     Loki spoke the last word in an indignant hiss as he addressed his older sibling. Thor looked up at the younger, knees bent as he body sagged to the floor in exasperation.

     “So now you finally call me brother?” Thor asked with a light chuckle.

     Loki did not respond in words but instead had Thor by the throat again, hoisting him up to his feet. He held Thor there against the wall, his fingers slightly tightening their grip.

     “I am going to teach you a lesson, brother,” he spat, forcing Thor to look at him. “If you do as I say then I will let you eat, because I know you are so afflicted by hunger as you are in pain.”

     Without waiting for a response, Loki removed Thor’s restraints with a flick of his wrist. Thor fell to his knees, barely having time to catch his fall and put his hands out in front of him. With the Odinson on his knees Loki smirked, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanked Thor into the center of the room. Thor shouted and attempted to remove his brother’s constraint but his grasp was too strong, and before he knew it Loki had released him.  
Thor took in heavy breaths as he paused for a moment to regain his composure, balling his hands into resentful fists as he lay on the ground. He slowly moved himself up into a sitting position, blood now pooling against his skin from being forcefully dragged on the cement. He saw Loki looking down on him, a glint in his green eyes as he menacingly smirked. The Trickster held the whip in his hands and was coiling it between his fingers, playing with it as if it were a toy.

     “What are you doing, Loki?” Thor asked, his voice rough and raspy.

     Loki did not answer right away. Instead, he began uncoiling the leather, moving it between his hands as he began to walk around the Thunder God.

     “This is but one of the many lessons that I am going to teach you, Thor. As I have said, I want you to experience all of the pain that I felt,” Loki replied. “First came the mental torment, and now begins the physical. Frankly, I am quite impressed that you made it three months without nourishment and are still able to move and speak. You are quite the Thunder God. I thought you long be in Valhalla by now, or maybe Hel.”

     Thor’s eyes widened from Loki’s response, looking down briefly at the floor to gather his thoughts. “T-three months? You kept me locked in here for three months? Damn you, Loki!”

     Before Thor could continue, Loki’s whipped cracked, landing only inches from Thor’s leg.

     “You know, I could have just kept you chained there, and if you continue with your outbursts I will do so,” Loki retorted, pulling his whip back into position. “At least now you have a fighting chance, Thor.”

     With all of the strength Thor could muster he was on his feet in a flash, lunging at Loki in a rampage and animal-like fashion. Loki was on the other side of the room before the Thunderer could blink and cracked his whip, the sound only catching Thor’s ears as it grazed against his hipbone, tearing his trousers and cutting into flesh. He let out a surprised and irritated scream, grinding his teeth together to keep from grimacing.

     “You do not have to do this, Loki,” Thor said, following each of Loki’s steps as the Trickster waltzed around him.

     “But are you not having a good time?” Loki replied, laughing as he split his whip again, flicking it against Thor’s chest and leaving a deep, bleeding wound.

     Thor was forced to his knees from the pain, closing his eyes as he attempted to use his battle training to fight off the pain. Asgardian warriors had the knowledge and skills to fend off assaults even worse than this, but if the Thunderer had been locked away for three months, with Loki’s handcuffs eating away at his healing power, there was no way that Asgardian battle strategy could help him fight off this agony.

     The whip cracked again, fissuring into the back of Thor’s calves and again against his shoulder. Thor groaned, blood now pooling beneath his bruised knees.

     “Get up! I said get up, Odinson!” Loki shouted, splitting the whip against a wall in impatience.

     Thor did so, carefully getting up off of his knees. The Thunder God looked weak and fragile; his once toned form had lost muscle and his unwashed hair fell down past his shoulders in filthy strands of dirt and blood. His once idolized figure was covered in dirt and grime, and what body parts were not gifted by wounds from Loki’s whip were covered in cuts and bruises. His Midgardian trousers hung low from his hips, having been damaged by the other’s weapon, and given no other article of clothing Thor was extremely unprotected and exposed.

     “I am willing to do whatever you want, Loki,” Thor attested, holding his hands up in a plea. “For whatever has caused you to do this can be fixed, together. I can help you.”

     “I do not want your help!” Loki shouted, cracking the whip.

     Thor reacted quickly, moving to catch the whip in his hand in a vice-grip. His face contorted in pain, as the whip coiled up around his forearm and blood seeped between his fingers. Loki stood momentarily shocked but soon tugged back against the whip, attempting to release it from the Thunderer’s grasp. Thor held on tightly, quickly pulling it back with both hands, yanking it out from Loki’s grasp. With his weapon abandoning him, Loki instantly teleported onto the other side of the room, moving to grab Thor’s restraints off of the floor where he had left them.

     “I do not think that would be wise, brother,” Thor declared, the whip now in his bloodied hands.

     “You do realize that is not my only weapon, brother,” Loki replied in a devilish smirk, sending a bolt of magic out from his hand.

     The projectile hit Thor square in the chest, throwing him back several feet and landing on his back. Loki ambled across the room, restraints between his fingers, ready to fasten them back on the Thunder God. Thor groaned as Loki kneeled over his fallen brother. Loki shackled his hands again and when he was finished he grabbed Thor’s face, forcing the other to look up at him.

     “Maybe I have been too gentle on you, Thor,” Loki hissed, clenching his fingers around his older brother’s jaw.

     Thor grunted in pain as Loki began to shape-shift into his true Jötun form, his pale blue fingers now freezing the Thunder God’s skin. Loki positioned himself over Thor, pressing the palm of his other hand down against his chest. The frost crawled out from Loki’s fingers and across the Thunderer’s bruised skin, not cold enough to give him frostbite but bitter enough to cause a significant amount of damage and pain. Thor cried out and attempted to send a fist into his brother’s face, but he was weak, and Loki had his arm pinned instantly.

     “You know that I can do so much worse, Odinson,” Loki spoke, his grip on Thor’s wrist now causing that area to slowly freeze.

     “Then why do you resist it, Loki?” Thor asked, his voice cracking. He looked up at the other, his expression filled his anguish and betrayal. “If killing me will end your torment then I wish you to do so.”

     Loki frowned, his lip briefly twitching. “That is your problem, Thor! Even when you are flat on your back in defeat you still act the martyr!”  
“I should kill you right here, right now,” he hissed, his frigid hands now around Thor’s throat.

     Thor raised his hand and set it against one of his brother’s, trying to ignore the icy chill against his palm. “If that will make you feel better, Loki, then do it.”

     Loki’s lip quivered again, and for a few seconds he said and did nothing. He was breathing hard in silence, as if trying to come to a decision. Before Thor could say anything, Loki moved off of him and abruptly left the room, the door dissolving after him. Thor slowly sat upright and rubbed a hand against his frost-bitten throat. He made a silent promise to himself that the next time his brother made an appearance he would not get the best of him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely appreciate all of the kind comments that I have received and have decided to continue with the piece. I do not know how many chapters there will be but will keep everyone updated and will try my best to write as much as I can while I am home for the next month.
> 
> Thank you!

* * *

     After Loki had left, Thor proceeded to eat the food that had been discarded, giving him a slight boost of strength. He next relieved himself in the far corner of the room, as he had been doing for the past three months. As embarrassing and animalistic as it was, the Thunderer had no other choice. He might be a God, but he was also Asgardian and had human-like needs and functions to take care of. 

     Thor sat against one of the other walls, leaned his head back against it and sighed. He took the next few moments to let the actions of what had just taken place sink into the deep recesses of his mind. Loki was yet again turning into his good-ole, wicked self, and the Trickster had taken no precautions while unleashing the full extent of his anger and madness onto his older brother. Time and time again, Thor pined to give Loki another chance; taking the younger with him to Svartalfheim not only because he had to, but because, in his heart, Thor believed that he would get his brother back. Loki had come back, in his own way, which had caused him to get killed and left Thor feeling bitter and anguished for many months after. But then, Loki had to yet again manipulate his older brother into believing that he was dead, and Thor was still attempting to determine the reasoning for that. Perhaps Loki again craved the Throne, or maybe he was plotting to yet again rule Midgard or even attack Jane or the Avengers. 

     Thor set his head in his heads, rubbing his temples in frustration. He let out an furious groan and slammed his fist against the wall beside him, leaving a hole as Loki had done. 

     "You have yet to witness the full extent of my wrath, brother," Thor mumbled to himself, hoping that Loki was silently listening somewhere.

 

* * *

 

     Again, Thor did not see Loki for many days. He had taken it upon himself to start marking down how many days he thought had passed, scratching them on the floor with his nails. With Mjølnir, he could have simply manipulated a small amount of electricity to carve the numerals out, but he was left with only his body and soul to handle his current circumstance. On what he thought might be the eighth day, Thor wrote the next numeral in the blood that trickled out of his broken nail, and sucked on his worn finger after he had done so. 

     As the Thunderer was beginning to believe that he might spend the next century alone in his dingy, obnoxious cell, Loki's door was appearing in its usual spot in the room. After the door had opened, the Trickster did not hesitate as he unleashed a bolt of magical energy at Thor with a wave of his hand. This time, Thor was ready, and although he was abandoned with a weapon, he braced himself for the blast. He grounded himself against the floor as it pushed him back several feet, but his feet never left the ground. Loki sighed, as if annoyed, and sent a cascade of blasts towards his brother, many of which hit their target. Thor was thrown back against the far wall, the concrete cracking around him, leaving an imprint of his body. As he went to remove himself from the rubble Loki was on him, this time with the Chitauri Scepter in hand, placed delicately against the nape of the Thunderer's neck.

     "Hello again, brother," Loki greeted, this time with a satisfied grin played across his face.

     Thor sneered, tilting his head against the sharp tip of the other's weapon. "Where did you get that, Loki? That scepter was lost in the battle of New York."

     "Not lost enough, I guess," Loki replied, still smiling. "Come forth, for me, brother. Let me see you in all of your glory."

     Thor frowned distastefully but did as he was ordered, stepping forward out of the rubble and towards his younger brother. Loki proceeded to walk around Thor but kept the scepter close to the pulse of the other's neck. 

     "What is interesting about this weapon is that it aims for the other's heart, but I could just as easily slice your neck," Loki spoke, finally pausing in front of his brother. 

     "Then why have you not done so?" Thor asked in a serious tone.

     Loki sneered. "What would the fun be in that? I have so much more planned for you, _brother_." 

     "And what is it you are planning of me? What are you doing outside of these walls, Loki? If you do anything to harm Jane--"

     "I have not touched your precious Midgardian," Loki interrupted. "Yet."

     Thor growled and started to lunge forward, but the tip of Loki's scepter piercing into the flesh of his neck forced him to take pause. 

     "If you do as I ask then no harm will come to Jane Foster or your little friends," Loki announced. "Now follow me." 

     Loki lowered the weapon and began to walk to the door on the other side of the room. Thor was about to question why his brother had let his guard down, but cursed at himself, knowing that Loki had him right where he wanted him. If Thor were to do anything to harm the other he would use Jane and the Avengers against him in whatever sick way that he could. 

     "Come along now, brother," Loki ordered, not looking back as he stepped through the door.

     Thor did so, not bothering to take cautious steps because he already understood that his fate was beyond his own control.

 

* * *

 

     Thor followed Loki through the secret door, which dissolved after he had passed through. He found himself inside a lavish room with high ceilings, furnished with everything from feng shui furniture and expensive decorations to a fully stocked bar in the corner. What wasn't black was colored green or gold, an obvious choice, Thor assumed, for his younger brother. As they passed through the room, Thor was greeted by a black cat that rubbed up against his leg and passed through between them as he walked. 

     "What is this feline?" Thor asked, the cat finally stopping to sit, watching Thor with bright, golden eyes.

     "Her name is Hera and I can easily turn her into a panther and let her tear you to pieces," Loki answered, no joke in the response. "But only if I tell her to." 

     Thor let out a quiet breath of relief as they left, Hera's stare never leaving Thor's back. They walked down a long hallway lit by rustic candlight, and Loki stopped at the end of it, pausing to wave his hand in the air. As he did so another door appeared, and Thor rolled his eyes in annoyance with Loki's tricks. How many hidden doors did the other have in this place? Was this Loki's place of residence?

     "Where are w--" Thor started to ask, but was cut short as an object was thrown in his face. He removed it in annoyance, clutching a towel in his hands. 

     "Wash up, you look and smell disgusting," Loki ordered, not saying anything else as he went to leave the room.

     "Loki, I--" Thor went to say, but was again stopped as the door vanished and Loki with it.

 

     Thor banged on the wall, shouting after his brother, leaving dents and cracks in the wood with his rage. Without gaining a response he finally ceased his attempts and started to look for an escape, checking every possible spot in the room Loki had locked him in. As he was doing so, he took into account the lengths Loki went to in having the most extravagant things possible. The room contained large bathtub on one end made of black, sleek porcelain, and a bed on the other, with golden sheets meant for a king. There were more details that Thor paid no attention to, instead spending his time and attention towards ripping up floorboards and lifting up austere dressers and end tables. Again, there were no windows in this room, and after what felt like an hour, Thor gave up and sat on the end of the bed in a sigh. 

     The Thunderer ran a hand through his disheveled hair and shook his head in silent disbelief. 

     "Loki, what are you doing with me here?" he mumbled to himself, now taking the time to gaze around the room, but his stare was empty.

     He looked down upon himself, inspecting what cuts and bruises might be slowly healing but it was difficult to determine due to the layers of dirt that had accumulated onto his flesh in the past weeks. Feeling defeated, Thor felt like he had no choice but to follow his brother's direction and clean himself. It might hopefully help speed up the healing process, as well.

     Thor started the water, making the sure that the temperature was at a right setting before letting it fill the bathtub. He removed his trousers and stepped inside, letting out a deep sigh as he let his body sink into it. Somehow, the bathtub was the perfect size for a Thunder God, as Thor was able to lay comfortably and not prop up his legs as he would in Jane's bathtub. Taking a few mere seconds to let go of his frustration and worry, he let his head sink below the surface, and then proceeded to wash himself. 

     When he was finished, Thor spent a few minutes sitting in the bathtub as the water drained, inspecting the broken nail on his pointer finger. It was badly damaged and Thor winced as he touched it, putting it again in his mouth as he would do as a little boy with any of his injuries. When the water had drained he finally stepped out, using the towel that Loki had left to dry himself. As he ran the towel through his long, golden hair, Thor stepped across the room, hoping to find some clothes in any of the dressers. He opened every compartment, closet, and wardrobe that he could find, but every piece of expensive furniture was absent of garments.

     "Damn you, Loki," Thor groaned to himself, closing the wardrobe door so forcefully that it broke off of its hinges and fell to the floor. Thor sighed, and feeling defeated, made his way to the bed where he laid down and fell into a deep sleep. 

 

* * *

  

     The room was dark when Thor finally awoke, the room lit by only a candle that was faced against one of the walls, creating an eerie glow as the light bounced off of furniture and cast shadows that ebed with the movement of the candle flame. Thor was not sure how long he had been asleep, or if Loki had entered the room while he was, as there would be no other reason for the lights to be distinguished. Thor sat up, still naked after his previous bath, but was not cold or uncomfortable due to the exposure. Asgardian royalty and those of high class would frequently be naked in front of others, as Thor often had servants wash and clothe him when he was growing up. Thor rubbed his eyes, trying to get used to the darkness in the room, but was startled when he saw a shadow move at the far end of it. 

     "Who is there? Show yourself!" Thor demanded, feeling momentarily foolish like he was a child again, afraid of Asgardian monsters that might be lurking in the shadows.

     A figure stepped out from the darkness and made its way to the center of the room.

      _Loki._

     "Loki! You nearly scared me to Hel and back," Thor exclaimed, standing up from the bed. "Will you now tell me why you have brought me here? Why the change of heart?"

     Loki was dressed in a light, black satin tunic with green trimming, absent of armor or weaponry. His shoulder padding, chest plate, and cape were removed and instead he wore dark pants to match and boots. "There has been no change of heart, brother," he replied as he walked slowly over to Thor. 

     Thor readied himself as his brother moved closer, hands already balled into fists. Loki seemed to notice the maneuver and shook his head, holding his hand up in request. "You do not need to raise your mighty fists, brother, and if you do as I ask, I will not have to unleash my own against you."

     Thor didn't let his guard down, yet. "What do you want of me, brother? Is this to be another one of your torturous lessons? If so, then I will fight you to the end this time."

     Loki laughed. "Oh, the _Mighty Thor_ ," he jested, stepping closer. "You know that you would not be able to win while you are here with me. You are my captive, after all, and this is my world." 

     Loki set a hand against Thor's wrist, and as Thor retracted he tightened his grip. "Remember what I said, brother."

     Thor scrunched up his nose but let his arm go loose, trying to remain calm as Loki took it between his hands and started to inspect his hand.

     "My, what damage you have done," Loki spoke to himself, now inspecting Thor's injured finger.

     Thor winced. "At your doing," he retorted, tensing up again.

     Loki tightened his grip and wouldn't let Thor pull his hand away. "You had to know that I would come back for you. I would not leave you in there to die," he replied, now rubbing his fingers lightly against Thor's palm.

     Thor grimaced but let Loki continue, dreading what would happen if he might upset his brother. Jane and all of his friends back on Midgard were constantly pictured in the back of his mind.

     "Of course you would. You kept me prisoner for three months! Loki--"

     Loki quieted the other with a finger to his mouth, of which silenced Thor, preventing anything he said from making any sound. "For once you are the one making too much noise, brother," he said.

     Thor went to throw an enraged fist towards Loki's jaw with his free hand but was suddenly stopped as Loki began lightly kissing his other hand that he still held. The Thunder God went to speak but found himself absent of words, and abruptly felt bewildered as Loki started to put his finger between his lips.

      _Damn you, Loki!_ Thor tried to say, wrenching his hand away.

     Unexpectedly, Thor found himself thrown onto the bed behind them, with a strength that he never thought Loki capable of. Loki was on top of him then, a cold and blue hand around his throat, sending chills down his spine. 

     "You will do as I say, Odinson, or I will take away all that you hold dear," Loki asserted, holding Thor's throat with one Jotun hand, the other pinning the Thunderer's wrists.  

     Still unable to speak, Thor couldn't reply. He felt Loki's breath against one of his ears and and again shivered. He closed his eyes, cursing all of the gods he could think of, Asgardian and Midgardian alike. He felt almost embarrassed, and now truly felt exposed. Why was Loki acting in this manner? From anger and rage one minute to....This. 

     "I will give you back your voice, if you do not fight me, Thor," Loki said.

     Thor stubbornly nodded. Loki moved a finger over the other's lips and Thor sighed, finally able to hear himself speak.

     "Why are you doing this, brother?" Thor asked, meeting the other's gaze. He flinched as he felt Loki put his knee between his naked legs, but Loki's grip prevented him from escaping.

     "I told you, Thor, that you would experience the same mental and physical anguish as I felt. Feeling your soul completely ripped from your body because you are so vulnerable, rejected, and used," Loki replied, his voice harsh but also solemn. "You truly have no idea what I have been through, brother."

     Loki leaned over Thor's chest, placing his lips close to the Thunderer's ear. Thor felt Loki's hot breath against his skin, and did not know how to proceed in the moment. He was a mix of emotions: flustered yet agitated; unhinged yet calm; embarrassed yet unknowingly content. He did not want to admit to himself what Loki might do to him, and could not decipher as to why he was not fighting harder to escape from the Trickster's grasp.

     "I know you always wanted it, Thor." 

     As Thor felt Loki's tongue in his ear he woke up gasping, completely unsure of what had happened or where he was now. After coming to, he realized that his hands were again restrained above his head, and he had been hanging limp from the wall. He found himself again in the dreary, cemented room, and having no patience to gather his thoughts he let out a strained cry, shouting from the top of his lungs in resentment.  


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a bit of a writing frenzy, so here is a third chapter. I am not sure how long this is going to continue, but most likely only another chapter or two. I hope that it has been enjoyable so far.
> 
> Thank you!

 

* * *

     Again, time passed unrecognizably. Thor fell in and out of consciousness from continuously pulling on his restraints while he was awake, attempting to free himself. Whether in dreams or in reality, Thor realized that he had never actually left the room. His release had all been a dream; an illusion that Loki had fabricated with his sick, twisted mind. Thor was not certain whether or not he was really being held captive in one of Loki's residences, or even what realm he might be trapped in. Whatever the case, Thor sought to hold onto whatever little hope and strength that he could to keep himself alive and eventually out of his confinement. He tried to construct plans; ways to deceive his younger brother into letting him leave freely. Since his weakened strength was not capable enough to release him, Thor was beginning to dread the small idea that started to grow into a larger one; an idea of using a certain skill--a rage--that consumed him on the battlefield to the point where nothing stood in his way. Not even the toughest soldier from Asgard's army could defeat Thor when he was in battle; fighting during what felt like a millennia ago, as his younger self. The Thunder God had fought and won many skirmishes, battles, and wars during his time as a Prince of Asgard, but it was only when he turned to this secret skill--no, this curse--that he truly was capable of killing every enemy on the battlefield.

      _Berserker rage._

     As the idea came to a whole in his head he cursed all the Norns, struggling again to free himself from the chains, hoping with everything in his being that he would not have to turn to such an unfortunate solution. Thor understood that his rage would not simply show itself; it had to be forced from him. Not even all of Loki's illusions nor the many cracks of his whip were capable of pulling it out from the deep niches of his being. It wasn't until Thor was face down on the battlefield with the taste of blood in his mouth, wounded, and out of all other options and patience that the rage would show itself. And if this side of him did decide to make an entrance, Loki wouldn't stand a chance. He would be on his brother like a moth to the flame; using every fiber of his being to tear the Trickster to shreds and pull him apart. In the berserker rage, Thor didn't need Mjølnir to defeat his brother. He knew that he could easily snap his throat with just one simple crush between his fingers. 

     Thor growled angrily, yanking at the unbreakable chains that bound his restraints to the wall. Blood had stopped flowing from his wrists and Thor was questioning whether or not he even had any left to spill. 

     The door reappeared then, its familiar windowless steel frame forming on the other side of the room. Loki walked through, this time adorned in his usual armor, unlike in his illusion. 

     Thor growled again, unafraid to hide his furious and agitated emotions. Loki tsked and wagged a finger at his brother, his other hand gripping the Chitauri scepter. He sauntered into the middle of the room and set the scepter down beside him and it hummed as he did so, his hand wrapped around it as it gave off an eerie, familiar blue glow. 

     "Did you miss me, brother?" Loki asked, his usual smirk branded across his face.

     "Why must you continue to do this to me, Loki? The illusion..." Thor's voice trailed off and he looked to the floor in disdain. "I am beginning to forget what is real and what is not."

     "Oh, this is quite real, Thor," Loki replied. "But the illusion was real as well."

     "What do you mean?" Thor demanded, giving his restraints a sharp tug. 

     Loki chuckled. "I was simply showing you just a small part of how you really feel, inside."

     "You are mad, Loki," Thor attested. "I never thought of you, my brother, in that way."

     "I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Loki shouted, pounding the scepter on the ground in frustration. "We are not real--true--brothers, Thor. We never were."

     Thor sighed. He did not wish to fight with his brother. Not in this state, at least. He knew that he would have to get a rise out of Loki... He would have to do something to infuriate the other into attacking, and Loki would have to do so with all of his might, or else Thor would not become angered enough for the rage to take over. 

     "What happened in the illusion was a sick, repulsive trick," Thor exclaimed, trying to keep his voice stern and serious. "I could not ever imagine that you would feel that way about me. Imagine what mother and father would think--"

     "It was not my illusion!" Loki yelled back, his reply deliberate. "It was my illusion, yes, but I honed in on your own thoughts, your own deepest secret that you keep hidden away in that senseless skull of yours." 

     Thor scrunched his nose and shook his head. "No, Loki, that is impossible."

     Loki walked over to Thor, closing the space between them. "It is exactly possible, big brother."

     Loki leaned over and with his free hand, ran his fingers along Thor's jawline. Thor flinched to the cold touch, causing Loki to smile. 

     "Oh, I know things about you, Thor, that even you do not fully understand," Loki spoke, stroking his thumb against the thick stubble on Thor's chin. "I know how you truly think of me, Thor Odinson. Ever since we were boys I knew, deep down, what you were thinking of while you were alone in your room at night, assuming that nobody was watching while you pleasured yourself to the thought of me."

     "That is enough!" Thor shouted, jerking on his chains, but Loki did not seem phased by the action. 

     "You would never admit it to yourself, but that is alright; I have accepted that conclusion. I, on the other hand, fully accept my true feelings for you, mighty Thor," Loki purred, his face now but inches from the Thunderer's. 

     "Stay away from me, Loki," Thor growled, showing teeth. 

     Loki grinned. "But it is what you truly want, brother," he replied, now rubbing a hand against Thor's exposed hipbone. 

     "You are sick," Thor responded.

     "If I am as sick as you say, then why are you not moving away from my touch?" Loki asked, a finger now sliding under the hem of Thor's trousers. 

     Another growl escaped from Thor's lips as he pulled on his restraints, his muscles aching as he did so. He had worked up a sweat in his efforts, beads of perspiration now adorning his dirt-covered skin. 

     "Am I making you nervous, Thor? I am sure you are enjoying this," Loki said, beginning to pull down Thor's pants.

     "Get away!" Thor exclaimed, but it was too late. The trousers easily fell to the floor and Loki's hand was wrapped around a body part that Thor never could have imagined would have been felt by Loki's touch in a thousand years.

     As Thor went to pull away again, Loki held the tip of the scepter against his chest--his heart--in a warning. "You know better than to test me, brother."

     Thor growled through gritted teeth, forcing his eyes shut as he felt Loki's lips against his neck. His mind was reeling; thoughts and feelings spinning out of control. He was angry and yet pleasured, but just the thought of accepting what Loki was claiming to be true was driving him mad. Of course he had feelings for Loki! Loki was, after all, his adopted brother, who he had lived and breathed with for many, many years. They fought battles together, slept in the same bed when they were children, dined at the same table on feast days, drank together during celebrations... And yet, when Thor could not sedate his own devilish desires with the young maidens at court, as a teenager he would find himself teasingly flirting with young men after a few pints of ale, even taking one or two to bed. It was not uncommon for Asgardians to do so; it was thoroughly accepted. But Loki...

     Thor shook his head as if to extract the image from his brain, imaging what his brother might look like back in his chambers on Asgard, laying in his bed with nothing but silk sheets and furs covering his naked form.

     "Ah, I see," Loki spoke, his eyes having been closed as he worked his way into his brother's mind. "I knew that I was right."

     As Thor felt Loki stroking him then, he couldn't bare it any longer. In an enraged scream he pulled on his restraints, yanking them off of the chains, which dislodged from the wall. He yanked his wrists apart, separating the cuffs, and knocked the Chitauri scepter from Loki's grasp. His eyes were blazing fire, his pupils dilated, and his knuckles white from clenching his hands into fists. Loki took a few cautious steps back as Thor moved himself from the wall, his face expressionless. 

     "Brother, we can talk about this," Loki said, attempting reassurance. "I will let you go freely, if--"

     Loki was cut off guard as Thor lunged towards his brother, faster than he ever had before. Although Loki had become accustomed to witnessing Thor's berserker rage over the years, he had not expected the other to use it in the current situation. Before Loki had the chance to teleport away, Thor threw him across the room, Loki's body rolling several feet across the floor. Thor jumped and landed over Loki before he had the time to get up, and threw him down roughly on the floor, the Trickster's neck between his fingers. 

     "Thor, brother--" Loki tried to say, but Thor's hand was beginning to crush his windpipe.

     Loki coughed, wrapping his hands around Thor's wrist, unsuccessfully trying to remove his grip. Thor roared, empty eyes staring down into his brother's. As Loki met his absent gaze he let out an unconscious, nervous whine. Thor was not thinking clearly, his mind currently overwhelmed with thoughts and images of Loki; torturing him, cracking his whip at him, caressing him, and whispering hot breath into his ear. Thor growled again, squeezing his eyes shut and momentarily holding his head in his hands, trying to keep the images at bay. As Loki went to move away, Thor pinned him down again, his eyes now fully dilated and completely blackened. 

     "T-Thor--"

     The Thunderer paid no mind to the Trickster's plea as he began ripping away his garments, yanking off his armor, and throwing his pointed helmet across the room. Loki tried to fight but to no avail, as he was stripped from clothing, revealing his exposed, pale flesh underneath. As Thor went to toss Loki's arm guards away Loki took the short juncture to twist around, getting on his knees, and attempted to fast crawl away. Without any response but heavy breathing and heated breath, Thor latched his hand around Loki's ankle and pulled him back, moving on top of him before the younger sibling could run away.

     "I guess this is how you wanted it all along Thor," Loki said sarcastically, still attempting to wriggle out from his brother's firm grip. "I was planning on going much easier on you."

     Thor didn't respond. He never talked while the rage consumed him. He forced Loki's legs apart as he bent over him, shoving the younger's upper body towards the ground so that he was better positioned. As he gripped the back of Loki's neck he pulled his brother's hip with his other hand, pressing it up against his groin, causing Loki to grit his teeth to suppress a groan. Thor hit him then, hard and purposely into his side, causing Loki's breath to be knocked out from his lungs. As he coughed, gripping the rough floor in pain, Thor leaned over him then, his lips set against the Trickster's ear: "This is going to be rough."


	4. Chapter Four

White, hot pain.

Loki had known agony. He had in fact lingered only inches from death on the black sands of Svartalfheim. As the Kursed's blade pierced through his armor and slid into flesh, tearing through muscle and causing him to silently cry out in shock, he had known pain. Death was not something that the Trickster was afraid of. He would have been quick to accept it as it crept up on him as he lay on those black sands, feeling as if he had been split in two as he bled out on the uninhabited planet. But he hadn't died; perhaps lost a bit of his soul for continuing to fight on, making him all the more mad and resentful when he discovered that Thor had abandoned their kingdom--the Asgardian throne--all to fight for humanity. Humans, who had nothing but a flicker of life in them in comparison to an Asgardian. The Avengers, who in truth, spent more time fighting amongst themselves and injuring the planet that they were attempting to protect in the process. Jane Foster, who was only just a human girl...

Loki was screaming then. Screaming as he felt Thor enter him without preparation and without mercy. The white, hot feeling of shock and then burning consumed his entire body and caused his knees to wobble, as if he was being penetrated by a thousand blades. He realized what he had done to deserve it; he had asked for it. He enjoyed toying with Thor; poking and prodding whatever little piece Thor mistakenly laid out for him; lapping it up like a dog. For years now he had been teasing Thor; testing him in order to decipher how the Thunder God was truly feeling, deep down in those recesses that not even he could see. Whether or not Thor had meant to make those advances on him all those years ago, Loki remembered. He wasn't stupid. He kept his mouth closed as he would hear Thor fucking a bar wench or stable boy in his chambers, moaning Loki's name in relief, trying to suppress it as he did so. Loki kept his mouth shut, but made sure to let his gaze linger when he met Thor's the next day. He was never quite sure if Thor would blush in reply, because he would always turn away too quickly to take notice, but he knew. Oh, he knew. As much as the Thunderer tried to brush it off and ignore it, Loki didn't. He kept the knowledge hidden with him for years, until this very moment.

Loki was cursing then. Cursing, as his legs began to buckle under Thor's weight and the unrelenting slamming against Loki's ass. He didn't cry; no. As his hands bawled into fists against the hard floor and his back arched as Thor hit one painful spot, he didn't cry. He had wanted this; he had been asking for it, and as painful and horrifying as it was, he had a plan.

 

* * *

 

Loki didn't move when Thor had finally finished. By the end of it, the pain was abating, and if there had been some even mere form of preparation, he believed that he would have enjoyed it. But the Thunderer was too much. In his current state, there wouldn't have been any way for proper love-making to ensue. 

As some point Loki managed to get to his knees and pitifully stand, taking his time with every movement as to not cause himself further anguish. He looked back at Thor, who was still in his Berserker-state, still on his knees with one arm out in front of him, breathing heavily. His eyes were still blackened; consumed with rage and perhaps, arousal? Whatever the case, Loki turned back, lifting a hand to summon the door to the room. As it appeared he left, not bothering to take his clothes with him, hoping that they might be a trigger for when the Thunder God would finally awaken.

 

* * *

 

Cold, dark abandonment.

Thor didn't realize when he finally came to. He was not sure if he was dreaming or back in reality as the blackness of his eyes finally glazed over and he could properly see again. Before, he had been seeing in red. Various hues and shades of red--crimson red, blood orange, dark merlot--but red all the same. When the Rage overtook him he had no control, but it wasn't as if he was being commanded by another power. Instead, it was as if all of his senses were heightened to their fullest extent, and every emotion and feeling was tripled. Sadness, happiness, and even lust all turned to a blood thirsty anger that consumed him on the battle field.

_What happened?_

When Thor could finally see clearly again he shook his head, attempting to get a grip on reality. He swayed slightly and had to force himself to sit so that he wouldn't pass out. As he did so he looked around the room, eyes widening as he saw Loki's discarded clothing and finally looked down upon himself. Hands now shaking, he let out an agonizing moan before the tears finally came.

 

* * *

 

For the third time since his arrival, Thor could not decipher time. It came and went, as simply as life and death, and Thor was all too absorbed in his own guilt to make sense of it. He had spent a long time taking his anger, guilt, and shame out on the walls around him--punching, kicking, and screaming into the cement. Craters and cracks adorned the cell, and when Thor did not have the strength to continue fighting he collapsed onto the floor, curling into a ball as if he were a child again weeping for his mother.

His knuckles were bruised, bloodied, and maybe even broken, but Thor paid no attention to whatever pain that he might be feeling as he wept. How could he, after what he had just done to his brother? _His own brother._

 _No. No. No._ Thor had to silently keep telling himself that they weren't flesh and blood. Had they been, the Thunder God probably would be doubled over in a corner, throwing up whatever little contents might be inside his stomach. They may not be related by blood, but they grew up together, dined together, fought together, slept in the same bed together...

Thor cursed and slammed a regretful fist into the ground, leaving a dent in its wake. This time Thor had taken the notion of  _sleeping together_ to an unprecedented extreme. Never before had he displayed such actions while under the influence of the Beserker Rage. Not once did he ever remember feeling even a trickle of arousal from it. Ripping apart his enemies and blooding his hands as he tore into their guts did not give Thor any sort of pleasure, and after every occurrence he was left reeling for days, trying to forget whatever memories might still be lingering in the aftermath. He cursed the Norns--the Allfather--for ever giving him such a power; a curse.

What then, would cause him to go to such an extreme? His brother had been enticing him, that much what obvious. Loki knew exactly what to say and how to say it in order to cause Thor to break. At first he hadn't wanted to turn to the Rage as a means for getting the upper hand, but Loki had given him no choice. He would have never suspected that it would become so ugly so quickly...

But Loki knew. He **had** to know. Loki always had the upper hand when it came to strategies of the mind. Thor was not dull minded, but where he had physical strength Loki had intelligence; wit. 

Loki, who always had that devilish smirk plastered across his face. Loki, who always seemed to catch Thor's eye when they were younger, those green eyes glinting as that familiar smile played across his face. Loki, whose name Thor found himself having to stop himself from saying as he made love to men and women alike. _Loki, Loki, Loki._

As Thor's mind teetered with questions and assumptions, he took pause momentarily, attempting to remember what had just taken place with his non-brother. Through the dull red glow of his memories, he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on something; anything, in order to give him peace of mind:

_...I was planning on going much easier on you..._

"Damn you, Loki!" Thor exclaimed, slamming both of his fists into the floor. He remembered then. "I know that you can hear me! Come out! I will have words!"

The usual steel door dissolved on the far side of the room, as Thor knew that it would. Loki strode through then, wearing his tunic but wasn't wearing any armor, and was also weaponless. He kept his distance, holding his arms at his sides, not seeming tense and not looking as if he were readying an attack. His face was again, expressionless, as it was the first day that Thor saw him. Thor wished then that he had the same capabilities as Loki did to look inside the other's mind and pull out any shred of intention that Loki had planned for him.

At first, Thor didn't know what to say. Originally, he wanted to apologize to Loki. He didn't think that he would ever be able to look at the other in the eyes again, but now Thor was able to see right through him.

"Why, Loki?" is all he asked, looking up at the other with distraught eyes.

Loki 'huffed' and took his time replying. "You are an idiot, Thor. Do you know that?"

Thor scrunched his nose, but Loki continued: "I can't believe the lengths that I have to go to just in order to get you to _**see**_."

Thor stood then, still naked, but seemingly didn't notice or care. "I think that I have see enough, dear brother. I have seen and done... Too much."

"Still calling me brother then, after what you did?" Loki retorted. 

The other man glared. "You planned this from the beginning, didn't you?"

Loki shrugged, as if _raping_ him hadn't even phased him. "Yes, it was all a plan. Granted, I did not expect your Beserker Rage to make an appearance, but fucking me into oblivion--yes--that was, some sort of a plan." 

"That was far from love making, Loki," Thor replied, mournfully. 

Loki laughed and crossed his arms. "Love making? What are you, a child? Come now, Thor, you have to accept it. You know that you wanted it all along. All these years... Pushing it into the deep parts of your mind, holding it back, keeping it at bay..."

Loki walked closer, shortening the distance between them. "It took your Rage to bring it out, and now the beast is finally free. What now will you do, Thor? Do you finally accept your true feelings, or must I beat it out of you again?"

Thor did not reply right away, mulling over what Loki had said. He did not want to accept what his non-sibling was saying was true. He couldn't accept it. It would be... Wrong. It would be heresy. It would most likely bring disorder into Asgard, not to mention the displeasure and indignation from the All-Father. What would the Avengers think? What would Jane, who he had believed to be the love of his life, think?

Thor hung his head low for a short moment, coming to a decision. "I accept it, Loki."

The Trickster God tilted his head to the side and chuckled lightly, as if amused. "Do you, really?"

"Yes, Loki. I accept my feelings for you. I... I am sorry," Thor replied, honestly. 

Loki looked at the other man curiously. "How do I know that I should even believe you?"

"Damn it, Loki," Thor started, and moved over to close the space between them. Without thinking and without taking pause, he grabbed Loki's face between his hands and kissed him, not giving the younger man a chance to react to his split second decision. 

When their lips parted, Thor stared at the other and ran a hand through Loki's hair, pushing it behind his ear. "I am so, so sorry, Loki. For everything. For what I did to you--for what I have done to you for all of these years. I do not think that I will ever be able to right these wrongs, but I hope that one day you may forgive me. I will do everything in my power until then to make you see how regretful I am and how I long to make this right."

Loki moved away from him, not making eye contact. He set a hand against his lips as if the kiss had left a bad taste in his mouth. Thor went to move closer but Loki stepped back again, holding up a hand to keep the other man from continuing.

"Loki, I--"

"Stop it, Thor, just stop," Loki replied, hand still raised. "You cannot expect this to all be okay after what you did."

"I know," the Thunderer replied, looking away. 

Loki had crossed his arms and wasn't making eye contact with him when he replied, "I will release you."

"What?"

"I will release you, Thor," Loki repeated.

Thor frowned. "But--"

Without saying another word, Loki turned and left. The door disappeared with him, and Thor was yet again left with questions. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> First, I wanted to apologize for taking so long to upload a new chapter. I am back at graduate school and if any of you know how difficult and time-consuming it is, well, IT IS. Not only that, but I've lost whatever motivation I previously had to continue this story. After re-reading what I had written I realized that I couldn't continue with how Chapter Three was ending. There was absolutely no way that Thor was going to be able to "get out" of his Berserker Rage, and I had to continue with how that was going. I did not want to make Loki's character enjoy the rape scene, because in no way is rape (or anything remotely close to it) okay. There was no way that Loki was going to come out of that scene enjoying it. So I did what I could.
> 
> I tried to play off of Loki's canon movie character and sort of rewrite the chapter. I used Loki's personality--his resentment, jealously, rage, sadness, envy--to my advantage, and kind of flipped the chapter around to where the reader feels bad for Loki, as it was way back in the beginning. You feel bad for Thor momentarily, but again, it's Loki who's (always seems to be the one) pining over Thor and Thor hasn't got a clue what's going on.
> 
> I'm not one for cheesy fan fiction, but I saw no other way around righting the sort of wrong with Thor's Rage. Some of you probably will not enjoy this chapter because of that, but I'm not condoning rape. There is just no way. So, take it with a grain of salt. And hopefully, I can find the time to write one last (smut-filled) chapter that you've all been waiting for. 
> 
> Thanks.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I knew that I just HAD to finish this and get this out to you guys. Again, I want to apologize for taking so damn long. I hope that this smut-filled chapter will make up for some sort of apology. Also, it most likely is the LAST chapter for this story. It was supposed to be a one-shot anyway, but I somehow managed to draw it out a bit longer.
> 
> Enjoy!

Although Loki had promised to release Thor, the Trickster did not return for some time. Thor was left yet again to his own seclusion, mulling over his thoughts as to what had just happened between them. He knew that his younger non-sibling was right, and the Thunder God cursed out loud, for accepting that. Whatever Loki may have originally had planned for Thor, he didn't know, nor did he truly want to. The kiss between them was torture enough, and Thor partially wished that Loki would return with his whip in hand and beat him for his cruelty. 

The Thunderer had his head in his hands, fingers laced in his golden hair as he thought. Thinking, regretting, and reminiscing. He had spent the majority of his young adult life suppressing whatever feelings he may have had for his non-brother, but never truly welcomed those emotions until today. How could he? If the All-Father had ever found out, Thor would have been beaten for his insolence. He may have even been sentenced a fate worse than being banished to Midgard, and Thor did not want to think about it.  

At some point the door dissolved again and Thor heard footsteps sound as Loki entered the room, but he did not look up. He kept his head in his hands, resting against his knees as he sat against the far wall. 

"I have come to release you, Thor," Loki announced, his voice detached. 

The younger man paused momentarily, fingering new garments that were folded against his arm for Thor. 

"Thor," he repeated.

Thor finally looked up, his eyes sullen and heavy, "I heard you, brother."

Loki shook his head and finally walked across the room, stopping in front of the other.

"Back to brother then, are we?" he asked.

"My apologies," Thor replied. "Old habits die hard." 

Loki's eyes narrowed briefly before he held out the garments, offering them to Thor. "Here. You will need something to wear."

"Why are you releasing me, Loki?" Thor asked, looking away.

A pause. "You have accepted your feelings, as difficult as it may have been for us both. Now, here: Take your clothes."

Thor didn't move to accept the garments, and Loki scowled, tossing them aside.

"If you do not wish to leave, fine! You can rot in here until Ragnarök claims us both," Loki exclaimed impatiently. 

As Loki turned to leave, Thor finally stood. "Loki, wait."

The Trickster God paused, now standing in the middle of the cell. He was adorned again in his armor but was absent of his helmet and scepter. Thor's discarded clothing lay beside him, but he did not move to gather them when he stood. 

"I am sorry, Loki," Thor spoke, his voice faltering slightly. "I am sorry... For everything."

Loki scrunched his nose but his head was turned away, so Thor didn't see. "Get dressed, Thor. I am taking you back to Midgard."

"No," was all Thor replied, his face stern and unbroken. 

Loki fully turned back to Thor, lifting a curious eyebrow. "What do you mean, _no_?"

Thor paused for a short moment, taking those few small seconds to gather his thoughts as well as his courage. "You were right, Loki. I do have feelings for you. I do not quite comprehend them yet, but I am not leaving your confinement until I do."

Loki chuckled, taking Thor's statement as a cruel joke. "And what do you mean by those words, Thunderer? Are you ready to accept the outcome of this acknowledgement? What about your precious Mid--"

Thor was on him before Loki could finish his foolish monologue, a hand wrapped tightly behind the younger man's neck as their lips clashed together. He held Loki in place with his other hand, firmly gripping the small of his back, fingers wrapped in Loki's cloak. As Loki went to move Thor stopped him, and the sudden movement caused the Trickster's lips to part and Thor's tongue found its way in.

 

* * *

  

Loki groaned at the intrusion, partly for the sudden predicament that he found himself in, and the unbidden sensation that now coursed through him. When Thor finally let him pull his mouth away he cursed at him, which caused Thor to smile.

"What, you do not enjoy this?" Thor asked, still grinning.

Loki was frowning, as well as still struggling in the Thunder God's vice-grip. "I do not like surprises," he replied.

Thor chuckled. "Of course you do not," he teased, leaning in closer to the other, his mouth against Loki's neck.

Loki shut his eyes, attempting to fight with everything in his power not to give in. Not after what Thor did. He accepted that it had been of his own doing--he harassed Thor--practically begged him to turn to the Rage as a means of getting the other man to open up, but it was still barbaric. Cold-blooded. An act containing almost as much evil as he himself encompassed...

Which made him relish it. He enjoyed the pain; the atrocious ferocity that Thor used to pin him down against the floor and take him without mercy; without a second thought. Loki was a God, after all, and no amount of agony was enough to subdue him. Lust and pain were two sides of the same ever-spinning coin, and deep down Loki knew that he wanted more.

Thor was kissing his neck then, his hot breath in Loki's ear. The younger man had to grind his teeth together to stop himself from moaning.

"See?" Thor stated, his lips still pressed against the other's ear. "I have accepted my feelings, now it is your turn to show me yours."

That did it. With as much strength as he could muster, Loki shot a bolt of magic to separate the two, breathing heavily after he had done so. Whether or not the breathing was due to his power, or from resisting Thor's advance, he didn't know. He just knew that he did not enjoy being commanded. 

"I am not some _plaything_ that you can amuse yourself with!" Loki exclaimed, fists clenched.

The blast had pushed Thor back several feet, but he had managed to stay grounded. Loki eyed the older man--whose pupils were now dilated, and his erection unburdened from clothing. Loki wanted to smirk, but it was difficult to do so as a shrill of _need_ shot down through his legs and back up into his groin. 

He swallowed. Hard.

"You cannot tell **_me_** to open up about my feelings and then excuse yourself from your own," Thor shot back, looking like a bull ready to charge.

Loki narrowed his eyes and one of his fingers twitched during the time before he replied. He wasn't going to make this easy for Thor. No. He was going to make this very, very difficult to make up for all of those years of suppressed desire. 

" _Then come get me_ ," he replied. 

 

* * *

 

Thor ran at Loki, ready to collapse with his full weight on top of him to subdue the younger man, but Loki was far from the other's grasp by the time he stopped. 

"Will you ever not fall for that?" Loki teased, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Enough of your tricks, Loki," Thor retorted, now circling the other. "I may not have Mjölnir but I will still capture you, and when I do..."

"What will you do?" Loki interjected, mimicking Thor's steps and pacing far enough away from the other.

"I have waited far too long for this," Thor replied, before lunging again.

Loki laughed, teleporting to the other side of the room at Thor's charge. He continued to circle around the other, green eyes sparking with devilish desire. As Thor charged again, Loki readied himself to move, but Thor was quicker this time. He snagged the corner of Loki's cloak and threw him down, holding a hand around Loki's throat to keep him from teleporting again. 

Loki's hands wrapped around Thor's wrist, attempting and failing to wriggle himself free. Thor smirked as he lumbered above him, making sure that his grip was not overly tight... Unless of course Loki wanted it to be.

"I am not as dull as you take me for," Thor spoke, leaning over his non-brother.

"I never said you were dull," Loki replied. "You green Avenger friend on the other hand--"

Again, Loki was quieted by Thor's lips, kissing him roughly and without merit. Loki groaned, his back arching off of the concrete as Thor pressed against him, Thor's hand now moving along Loki's jaw to force the younger man's mouth open wider. As they kissed, Thor fumbled with Loki's clothing, his free hand sliding underneath the arduous amount of belts that Loki had fastened before his chest plate and tunic. Thor yanked on them harshly; breaking them, before removing Loki's armor and throwing pieces across the floor. 

"That is skilled craftsmanship you are decimating," Loki managed to quip in between breaths. "It will take forever for me to--"

"Quiet," Thor interrupted, a hand now sliding underneath Loki's tunic.

The Trickster God gasped through gritted teeth. "Who are you to command me?"

Thor held his neck then, his fingers tightening slightly. "I am Thor, the Mighty Thunder God, and you will do as I say or I will indeed leave this place."

Loki's breath hitched, grasping at Thor's wrist again as he gasped for breath. In a strange, unsettling way, he enjoyed it. As Thor loosened his grip Loki hastily took in air, and with a cough he replied: "Okay."

 

* * *

  

Loki's garments were ripped from his body, much like the first time the younger man found himself in this position. Only this time, Loki responded to Thor's advances, kissing him back as Thor threw Loki's shredded tunic aside. Loki's boots and leather pants came next; Thor jerked them off without a second thought. When Loki was finally absent of clothing he groaned as Thor pressed his body down against him, kissing him ferociously, feeling the Thunder God's erection press against his hip. 

Loki gasped when he felt Thor grasp him, stroking him roughly, causing his hips to buck. He moaned when he felt Thor's thumb stroke the tip of his cock, as the Thunderer breathed against his ear.

"Turn around," Thor commanded, his tone stern.

Loki could fight. He knew that. He could easily squirm away from Thor's grasp; make him work harder to subdue the need that they both were feeling. But Loki couldn't. He just couldn't. He needed Thor more than he could bear the thought. So without questioning it, he turned, and grimaced as he felt the older man's slick fingers inside of him.

On their knees, Thor moved over the leaner man, slowly sliding two fingers in and out of him. He bit his lip, attempting to dull his own need, and concentrate on making sure that Loki will enjoy it as well. Loki dug his nails into the floor and held back a groan, the pain there but diminishing as Thor continued. He felt Thor slide his fingers in as far as they would go, before pulling out and moving in a third, of which caused the Tricker God to moan out loud.

"I want you to enjoy it this time, Loki" Thor breathed, twisting his fingers slightly, of which made Loki's knees shake.

Loki tried to gain some composure, but the feeling was far too good. He needed more.

"P-Please," he sighed, rocking his hips back against Thor.

Thor smirked, teasing his fingers again before asking: "Please, what?"

Loki groaned, from annoyance as well as arousal. "Damn you, Thor. Just fuck me, _please_."

Thor didn't need to hear it again. He slid his fingers out, of which caused Loki to shudder, and set himself back against him. He took his time sliding into him, again biting his lip from his own arousal, wanting to make sure that he wouldn't harm the other. Much. 

Loki groaned, cursed, and breathed heavily as he felt Thor move in him, buckling under his weight and his own need. His back arched when Thor was fully inside of him, and didn't feel Thor hesitate before sliding out and slamming in harder the second time.

"Fucking Hel," Loki gasped, Thor now fucking him faster, having to grasp the floor for dear life. It hurt at first, yes, but as he moved a hand to grasp his own erection, he saw sparks dance in front of his eyes.

Thor pushed Loki's hand away and leaned in closer, angling himself differently. This caused Loki to cry out, his exclamation tripling when Thor began to jerk him off, as well as fuck him senseless. 

"Say my name," Thor demanded, thumbing the tip of Loki's cock with one hand, the other sinking into his hip as he fucked him. 

Loki found the statement absurd, and in any other circumstance would have replied with a witty remark, but this time it was different. This time, as he kneeled against the hard floor--hips in the air--legs splayed--being fucked to Valhalla and back, Loki was ready to do whatever Thor asked.

" ** _Thor!_** " he screamed the name as if it were the last thing he was ever going to say, continuing to do so as he came, his body shuddering. Thor moaned loudly, following suite, and Loki heard his own name fall from the other man's lips. 

Thor collapsed on top of Loki and the younger God grunted under the weight. They stayed like that for some time, catching their breath, as Thor pinned Loki down with his sheer size. When Thor went to finally move Loki let out a slight groan, and motioned for him to stop.

"Stay here for a bit," Loki sighed, his cheek still pressed against the ground.

"Does it not hurt you?" Thor asked, but did as he was told.

Loki smirked and managed to shrug his shoulders nonchalantly. "I enjoy pain."


End file.
